Marvel's Avengers: Forever (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Avengers: Forever is a 2019 live-action superhero ensemble film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios. It is the twenty-seventh film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the culmination of every Marvel film that preceded it. It was released worldwide on May 3rd 2019. Production Since The Avengers was released in 2012 Marvel Studios had been teasing the arrival of Thanos and their desire to adapt the classic Infinity Gauntlet saga to the MCU. These plans began to truly solidify during Comic Con 2015 when Kevin Feige revealed the Phase 3's schedule would include two Avengers films that would star Thanos as the main villain and serve as the epic conclusion to the Avengers franchise. In 2018, the first film Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet was released and broke box office records around the world as well as ending on a cliffhanger where half of the universe's population was decimated by Thanos after snapping with all six Infinity Stones. This ramifications of this action were further explored during the end credit scenes of Ant-Man and the Wasp. With Kevin Feige even going on to state that none of the Avengers who disappeared at the end of Infinity Gauntlet would be main characters or be involved in the marketing for the next Avengers film. At Comic Con 2018, the title for Avengers 4 was announced to be Avengers: Forever with Zachary Quinto, Ruby Rose, and Jeffrey Wright all attached to undisclosed roles in the film. Despite the secrecy, speculation arose that the movie would take inspiration from the Avengers: Forever comic and introduce the concept of time travel. These theories appeared to be validated after Captain Marvel's end credit scene which implied Carol had time travelled to the future. Afterwards, the final trailer openly revealed Zachary Quinto's role as Kang as Conqueror in the movie all but confirming the presence of time travel. Filming began in 2017 directly after Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet but was released almost exactly a year later on May 3rd 2019. Cast *Chris Evans as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America/Vance Astro *Robert Downey Jr. as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Brie Larson as Caroline "Carol" Danvers/Captain Marvel *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Zoe Saldana as Gamora/Umbra Requiem *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War-Machine *Zachary Quinto as Nathaniel Kang/Kang the Conqueror *Ruby Rose as Terraxia *Jeffrey Wright as Eternity (Voice) *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Angelina Jolie as Mistress Death *Matthew McConaughey as Adam Warlock *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Beta Ray Bill *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Michael Peña as Pedro Ortiz *Kerry Kondon as Friday (Voice) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Jeremy Renner as Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voice) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Titus Welliver as Tommy Masters/Taskmaster *Jeff Goldblum as En Dwi Gast/Grandmaster *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane *Chris Pratt as Jason Quill/Star-Lord *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (Voice) *Vin Diesel as Kanoot (Voice) *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Kathryn Winnick as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Rebecca Hall as Bethany Cabe/Rescue *Zazie Beetz as Neena Thurman/Domino *Evangeline Lily as Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake (Cameo) *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia (Cameo) *Benedict Wong as Kan Wong (Cameo) *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym (Cameo) *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang (Cameo) *Letitia Wright as Shuri (Cameo) *Angela Basset as Ramonda (Cameo) *Hayley Atwell as Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter (Cameo) *Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (Cameo) *Neil Flynn as Joseph Rogers (Cameo) *Gillian Anderson as Sarah Rogers (Cameo) *John Slattery as Howard Stark (Cameo) *Hope Davis as Maria Stark (Cameo) *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter (Cameo) *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Cameo) Plot The film starts with this song playing as it shows normally populated locations such as football stadiums, museums, hospitals and schools all completely desolate with nothing but dust floating in the air. The music eventually comes to a halt as the camera does an establishing shot of NIFLHEIM where the Bifrost beam teleports Beta Ray Bill onto the surface. There, he starts looking for Thor and Valkyrie until noticing Iron Man desperately trying with all his strength to lift Mjolnir off the ground, but he's unable to budge it. Beta Ray Bill asks what happened here and Tony begins rambling incoherently that he couldn't save them. Bill asks who and Tony says Thor, Bethany, Strange, Rocket, he then starts cry claiming he couldn't even save the kid. Beta Ray Bill tries to hold back tears of his own before effortlessly picking up Mjolnir and telling Stark that he'll take him home. That night in MANHATTAN inside Avengers Tower all of the Avengers are looking over a growing census of the confirmed deceased. Rhodey covers his face in grief, Quicksilver anxiously paces, and Drax sits there in shame. Steve Rogers claims that this is a nightmare and Black Widow responds that she's had better nightmares. Gamora claiming that her father did exactly what he said he would, he wiped out half of all living creatures. Drax gets up and tells everyone that that they need to take the fight Thanos and make him pay for what he's done. Gamora responds asking where they're going to find him, Thanos moved his Sanctuary after snapping his fingers, he could be anywhere in the universe by now. Suddenly, the Bifrost teleports Beta Ray Bill and Iron Man onto the Tower Helipad. Everyone rushes outside to them as Bill claims Tony was the only survivor on Niflheim. He then hands the Avengers a case containing Mjolnir, telling them that Thor would have wanted them to have it. Steve thanks him and takes the case as the Bifrost teleports Bill back to Asgard. Rhodey then helps Tony until Stark pushes him off once they get inside, claiming that he doesn't want anything from "you people". Pietro asks what that's supposed to mean and Tony lashes out that he was the only one who knew Thanos was coming! But none of them ever listened, they all just called him paranoid and delusional and sick, but he could've protected everyone if they had just listened! Steve talks back asking what he would've protected them with, Ultron. To face it, he's the one who divided the Avengers and broke them apart when the world needed them most. He's just as much to blame for what's happening as any of them. Tony says it's a good thing they lost because at least the all knowing Steve Rogers gets to be right once again, just like always. Everyone then stares in a stunned silence until Black Widow asks if that's it then, the Avengers are giving up. Tony tells her they should've a long time ago and storms out of the room. AVENGERS: FOREVER One year later in SAN FRANCISCO, Pedro Ortiz pulls his car into the driveway and unloads his groceries before going inside and telling Scott that he's home. Lang yells out asking if he got Doritos but Pedro insists they were all sold and walks into the living room where Scott is on the couch playing video games and drinking Mountain Dew, revealed to have grown his hair and beard out as well as becoming obese in the year since the Decimation. Scott starts yelling through his headsets at another gamer until Pedro asks him if he he has any plans to start working again. Scott responds there's no way he's going back to Cross Technologies. Besides Hank was loaded, they'll be able to live off the inheritance he left them for the next ten years at least. Pedro insists it's not about money, it's about doing something with his life. Sitting inside playing video games all day isn't going to bring Janet or Cassie back. After hearing that Scott pauses the game and gets up into Pedro's face telling him not to say their names. It then cuts to BROOKLYN inside of a support group meeting hosted by Steve Rogers who's revealed to have now shaven his beard. He's finished telling everyone the story of how he got pardoned for violating the Insight Accords after the Decimation, his point being there's a silver lining to everything, it might not look like it right now, but it's there. He then asks if anyone else wants to share and a man tells a story about how he went on a date recently and Steve praises him for taking a chance, trying to find happiness again after his husband passed, that's the hardest step and he took it. Another man tells Steve he's full of shit talking about looking on the bright side, he doesn't know what what they're feeling. Steve insists that he does, he held the Infinity Gauntlet in his hand, almost out willed Thanos for control of stones, but he couldn't do it, wasn't strong enough. Before that he lost the love of his life in 1945 after he went into the ice, and then his best friend three years ago. They all hurt at first, but then he gave the world another chance, found new purpose in it, a better purpose. Steve then looks at the door seeing Natasha Romanoff standing there for him, shown to now have red hair once again with only blonde highlights remaining. Once the session is done, Steve goes with Natasha and they talk in the hallway. She says he's doing a lot of good helping these people move on and Steve claims she should join the next meeting then but Natasha insists that wouldn't be necessary. Those people in there, they lost everything they had in the Decimation, but the Avengers are all she ever needed, as long as they're still around, she'll pull through. Steve responds to her saying always together until the end of the line. At Avengers Tower, Tony Stark's hair has grayed considerably as he's seen talking to holograms of Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Wong who's now Sorcerer Supreme, Nakia who's now Black Panther, Beta Ray Bill who's now King of Asgard, and Daisy Johnson who's now Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nakia goes on to say how Wakanda has been offering foreign aid to help African nations rebuild , but even with their help little progress has been made. Gamora adds on the entire Galaxy isn't much better with the Nova Corps gone, she and Drax are just staying in the ship most days. Tony asks why she isn't doing more to help and Gamora claims that she wants to, but without the rest of the Guardians she just can't find it in her to care. Tony sarcastically comments the many woes of having given away her soul. Drax rolls his eyes and Tony asks "Mister clean" if something’s on his mind and he responds that he can’t feel grief or sadness either, just bloodlust. Tony warns him those feelings are corrosive and will eat him up inside, Drax though scoffs at the idea claiming this is all that he has left. Anger is what keeps their memory alive, it’s only when the fallen are forgotten are they truly gone forever. Tony then asks Director Johnson what's been going on with S.H.I.E.L.D. Last time he heard they were still dealing some angry birds from another universe. Daisy tells him they're called Shrike and they've been getting worse, Tony says that sounds dangerous, how are they going to deal with them. Wong claims he can offer no assistance while using all of Kamar Taj's resources to hunt down Karl Mordo. Beta Ray Bill adds on the political situation in the Nine Realms is delicate already with a Korbinite on the throne, he can't afford to leave and handle a threat that doesn't directly concern them. Daisy then insists not worry about it, her team can take care of it. Tony says alright and tells everyone that this channel is always active, if anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't, comes through him. The holograms all hang up as Rhodey tells Tony they're letting him off easy, but they just don't care, honestly, he shouldn't either. Tony asks if he won't do this who will and Rhodey insists maybe it doesn't need to be done. Thanos won, their friends are all gone, nobody knows where he is and even the ones that do know would never stand a chance against him. Tony responds that he's not going to stop. The world is in their hands, it's left to them and they gotta do something with it, or else Thanos should've just killed them all. Rhodey clarifies all he's saying is that not everyone sees it that way. It then cuts to Pepper Potts inside a lakeside house in upstate New York where Tony comes in and kisses her, afterwards picking up their infant son, Morgan. Meanwhile, in space the camera pans over an asteroid field as Thanos begins monologuing that with the stones of Space, Time, Mind, Soul, Reality, and Power within his grasp, there is no denying it, he is Death's equal. It then shows the particular asteroid SANCTUARY resides on where Thanos and the mind controlled Mistress Death are still deeply in love with each other. The Mad Titan asking her what more he should do with the Infinity Stones to display his affection towards her, Death replying that there's nothing he could do to make her love him anymore than she does already. Thanos replies nonsense, his adoration for her is the only mortal trait worth preserving in his newfound divinity. He will never cease to celebrate this fiery passion so long as he shall live. Mistress Death though simply repeats that she could never love him more than she does already. Thanos is troubled by this and uses the Soul Stone to enter the Idyllic World in which Adam Warlock resides. Adam expresses his surprise at seeing the Mad Titan again, commenting that his quest is completed, he has everything he could ever want, what need does he have to commune with him. Thanos explains that Mistress Death's love for him feels like nothing than empty platitudes as opposed to the true admiration he desires. Adam points out that the answer to his conundrum is simple, she doesn't truly love him, she's merely forced to by the Mind Stone. Thanos insists that the Mind Stone illuminates her to his deeds on her behalf but Adam asks what deeds are those. Thanos yells out that he's sacrificed trillions in the name of Death and Adam responds he's a man crushing insects and calling himself a warrior for it. He's not truly embracing Death in the cold manner that she craves. The Mad Titan realizes Adam is right, if Mistress Death is to fall in love with him it must be of her own volition. Thanos then exits the Idyllic World and slowly disables the Mind Stone's effects on her, with Death's eyes returning to their normal color instead of yellow. Thanos then tries to dance with her but Mistress Death turns the other cheek confessing that she has no desires to be his love, for her heart aches for the touch of another, only now no longer enthralled by the Mind Stone can she truly feel it. Thanos is enraged by her words and asks what retched enemy of his could possibly have earned the love of Death herself!? In ITALY a Mafia funeral is commencing until Deadpool emerges from the casket and begins shooting all of the gangsters, quipping for them not to worry, he didn't have sex with the corpse, only to confess that maybe he did once. Deadpool then suddenly gets sucked into a portal to Sanctuary generated by the Space Stone. Wade looks around wondering where he is until feeling a large groin behind him, guessing it to be "scoutmaster Kevin" before the Mad Titan uses the Reality Stone to physically remove Wade's mouth from his face before he beats him to a pulp. Mistress Death begs for Thanos stop as she runs over to Wade and the two make eye contact with one another, Wade hearing this song in his head as he starts to fall in love with her too. The music stops once Thanos begins using the Infinity Stones to start transforming and contorting Wade's body in unnatural ways telling Mistress Death whatever she sees in this pitiful excuse for a creature is nothing compared to what he can offer her. On Earth once again, Tony is changing Morgan's diaper in the middle of the night until getting a notification from Friday of Satellites picking up a significant power disturbance in Italy. He then has Friday analyze the energy signature which she concludes matches the energy used from the Infinity Stones. Tony after hearing that reflexively sits down and gasps in shock, muttering holy shit! Pepper walks out of the bedroom and asks Tony what's going on and he explains to her that Thanos just used the Stones again, but the Satellites were able to pick them up. That means if he's able to punch the Algorithm into his deep space scanning systems they'll be able to trace the signature to its source, it'll lead them right to where Thanos has been hiding this whole time. Pepper tells Tony to please forget about this and he asks why he would ever do that. Pepper explains he has a family now, a son, Thanos almost killed him last time they fought. They got really lucky and not everyone did, but he can't save everyone. Tony replies that it seems like he can. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for the Avengers to come together and take back the Infinity Stones to undo the Decimation, finish the one fight they could never win. They'll finally be able to get the life they always wanted and Pepper claims that she thought they already had. Outside the Upstate Avengers Facility, Pietro Maximoff is waiting outside compulsively twitching and tapping his foot super fast while the Benatar lands. Gamora and Drax walk out and Pietro tells them they took long enough, Gamora candidly comments that he sounds angry. Quicksilver tells her he hasn’t slept since his sister was taken from him, sorry he's not laying out a welcome mat. Pietro then gets Drax's attention telling him they're the only ones here who understand what needs to be done. That if Thanos comes after him, he'll protect him. Drax responds to Pietro that he will cherish those three extra seconds. Black Widow goes to Rhodey and tells him that Scott Lang isn't coming and he responds to Natasha that neither is anyone else from the Council, they're all either busy or don't want to give up their resources, it's just them. Tony Stark meanwhile approaches Steve Rogers and begrudgingly tells him that what they're going up against is bigger than all of them, and even though he doesn't deserve it he needs to be at his best, Tony then pulls out Captain America's Carbonadium Shield out of his bag and gives it to Steve. Captain America takes and it and then says he didn't think they'd ever find themselves fighting on the same side again, Tony though tells him not to get used to it. The Avengers all get on board the Benatar with Gamora asking if this is anyone's first time in space with only Rhodey raising his hand, she warns him this is going to get bumpy. The ship then takes off and flies out of the atmosphere and into space , all the way through a dense Asteroid field to Sanctuary’s coordinates. After traversing through a dense Asteroid belt the Benatar is able to locate Sanctuary. Iron Man once seeing it instantly synthesizes his Nanotech armor telling everyone that they're not here to kill Thanos, they're here to snap their fingers and bring everyone back home, whatever it takes. The Avengers all start jumping out of the Benatar onto Sanctuary outside Mistress Death's shrine while Captain America lingers inside looking at a locket with a picture of Peggy Carter inside. Black Widow stays with him insisting that this is going to work, Steve responds that he knows it will, because he doesn't know what he'd do if it didn't. On the Sanctuary throne citadel, Thanos continues to torture Deadpool asking Mistress Death if she's impressed by his power, the Mistress simply ignoring him, much to the Mad Titan's anger. Thanos then notices how Deadpool is healing from all the wounds he inflicts on him and realizes that's the reason why Mistress Death knows not the stagnant depths his black soul is capable of achieving. Thanos uses the Soul Stone against Deadpool telling Mistress Death to behold his greatest creation, a limbo between life and death! Deadpool's skin is shown to be charred, his brain decomposed, and limbs all broken, with none of it healing. Thanos explaining that by all accounts this Terran should be dead even in spite of his ability, yet he still lives. This unearthly creation, only he was capable of bringing into existence, is his tribute to the blasphemy of life and and the glory of death. Mistress Death finally looks at Thanos again telling him his bravado is distasteful. Thanos is about to respond until he hears the Avengers all burst through the shrine but before any of them are able to successfully land an attack the Mad Titan uses the Time Stone to freeze them all in mid air. Thanos then recognizes them as the Avengers, claiming that they couldn't live with their own failure, so where did that lead them, right back to him. The Mad Titan tells Mistress Death to bear witness to how a God smites his enemies and prepares to blast the Avengers away with combined might of all Six Infinity Stones until looking at Death and seeing her still appear disgusted with him. Thanos then snaps his fingers unfreezing the Avengers from their place. The Mad Titan then shouts out that a true God fights with bravery, displaying such raw courage to warm the heart of any women who watches, even one as cold as Mistress Death's. He will refrain from using all six Stones at once and face the Avengers head on, with this diminished capacity their fight will be a true test of nerves and battle skill. Captain America insists that he has to be lying but Gamora claims her father is many things, a liar is not one of them. Drax adds on lying or not, he must be destroyed. Thanos afterwards chuckles and tells them "Come and get me!" The Avengers all start fighting Thanos with Drax actually able to land a couple well placed hits on the Mad Titan until Thanos uses the Space Stone to enlarge himself and crush Drax under his hand. Steve Rogers rushes over and realizes that he's dead, the Mad Titan then uses the Power Stone to punch Captain America who tries to block the attack with his shield, only for the Carbonadium metal to break in half upon impact, snapping Steve's neck. Quicksilver begins running circles around Thanos until the Mad Titan uses the Time Stone to age Quicksilver a hundred years where he dies of old age on the spot. War-Machine blasts all of his weapons at Thanos who uses the Space Stone to crush him inside of his own suit. Black Widow and Gamora try to engage the Mad Titan who uses the Mind Stone to give Natasha an aneurysm and the Reality Stone to turn Gamora into glass, shattering her to pieces. Iron Man, the last Avenger remaining, becomes petrified to see the corpses of all his allies scattered around Sanctuary. Thanos slowly walks over to him and taunts Tony by telling that they were all survivors, yet he brought them back to Death's door because he couldn't accept the truth, "I am inevitable"... Thanos then uses the Power Stone to destroy Iron Man's arc reactor as he falls onto the ground in cardiac arrest. The Mad Titan walking over to Mistress Death claiming he sees a glimmer in her eye, and that glimmer shall fan the flames of his love. Death insists her gleam would glow brighter if only he would kill Deadpool too. Thanos though says she must misunderstand, if Deadpool were to die he would be be bound within her forever. The Mad Titan then realizing that's precisely what he desires, using the Mind Stone Thanos sees into his subconscious that Wade wants to die, he always did, so he could be with his one love, Death. Thanos' face turns to a snarl as he uses the Infinity Gauntlet to restore Deadpool to life fully again. Wade yelling out that now he knows who he is, he's Thanos, the same "sadistic fuck" who killed half of everyone. The Mad Titan responds that Deadpool won't be so lucky, because so long as he posses the stones, Wade Wilson will never die. Deadpool begs him not to as Thanos uses the Soul Stone to grant him immortality, Iron Man in his dying breathe slowly mouthing to Deadpool "find Ant-Man". Once Thanos is done he then instantly teleports Deadpool back to Earth as Iron Man finally passes on. EIGHTY YEARS LATER New York City has been completely rebuilt as a dystopian industrial technologically advanced conglomerate. All the people live their lives in a quiet orderly fashion until Captain Marvel quickly lands in the middle of the street and deactivates her helmet, confused about where she is. Carol walks around trying to contact Nick Fury on her Pager but it only picks up static. Eventually, a child on a futuristic bike passes by and Carol asks him what year it is. He responds 2099 and she's startled by his answer, saying to herself it was 1995 twelve hours ago. The child notices she doesn't have a "metric" on her wrist and tells Carol to get away from him, he doesn't want get a citation. Captain Marvel keeps walking until running into a giant statue of the original Six Avengers with an interactive system built into it, that explains the Avengers were Earth's greatest defenders during the Age of Heroes. Who valiantly fought countless threats until meeting their demise in 2019 at the hands of Thanos and his Decimation, which wiped out half of all life in the known universe. Captain Marvel sees behind the statue an outdoor Memorial for the Decimation which requires a fee to get into that can only be payed by scanning "points" from a wrist Metric. Carol is able to sneak in but is unaware a silent alarm is tipped off by her entering. She begins going through the names on the Memorial Plaques, horrified to find out that Nick Fury and Monica Rambeau are listed as victims of the Decimation. Captain Marvel then gets held up by a platoon of soldiers that are all dressed in the vein of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk who detain and place her under arrest for lacking a wrist metric. It then cuts to inside the Hassenstadt Castle in TRANSIA where the Avengers themed soldiers all break into the throne room and brutally slaughter the guards until the smoke clears and their World-Emperor Nathaniel Kang, the Conqueror, enters. Princess Ravonna, begs Kang to please spare Transia from his Empire. He's conquered the whole world already, their people are dying and her father, King Carelius, is too old to keep fighting, all they want is peace. Kang tells Ravonna her sentiment is noted, but Transia is the last independent Kingdom on Earth, she's doing her people a disservice by depriving them of the Terran Empire. Insisting that he will not rest until he has saved everyone, and proceeds to use Nanotech to kill Princess Ravonna where she stands. Kang the Conqueror then gracefully wipes the blood off his mask and walks outside, commanding his Soldiers to search the rest of the countryside for anyone who's unaccounted for. If they're civilians, escort them to the refugee camp, if they try to resist, execute them. The soldiers run off to perform their duties until Kang is informed by his A.I. Assistant Friday that an Unregistered Gifted with alpha level abilities has been found in New York City, he might be interested in studying this first hand. Kang tells Friday she knows him well and teleports into his Fortress floating in Earth's Atmosphere shaped like a large sword appropriately called Damocles. Within the Sword, Kang is sitting on a translucent chair where Carol Danvers is being held upside down in an advanced probing machine. Kang uses it go through her memories learning that she's Captain Marvel, a superhero from the 1990s. He gently touches her face, enamored by the fact he has an actual icon from the Age of Heroes in his midst. Carol asks who he is and Kang the Conqueror introduces himself, explaining that he is a superhero just like her, who protects Earth by uniting its people as the planet's first all encompassing ruler. Carol responds that this is all a big mistake, she wasn't supposed to travel a hundred years into the future. She has to go back to her own time and stop Thanos or else everyone she knows will die. Kang claims he was unaware time travel was part of her power set, perhaps she truly doesn't know then. Carol asks what and Kang explains that her actions paved the way for a golden age of heroism. After she time travelled S.H.I.E.L.D. assembled the Avengers to be Earth's Mightiest Heroes since she no longer could, they were truly awesome, an inspiration for his regime, even eighty years later. Carol claims they couldn't beat Thanos or save half the world from disappearing. Kang insists all good things must come to an end, it was humanity's darkest hour but it lead to a bright and glorious future for all those who survived. Captain Marvel points out billions of people died, she could stop it. Kang then asks her why she'd want to showing her a map of his Empire spanning the entire world, explaining that the Decimation allowed him to unite the world in a tragedy, bring about an era of prosperity and peace. Before Thanos human civilization was on the brink of collapse with overpopulation, world hunger, climate change, supervillains. The Decimation made these obsolete, drove forward innovation, science, cooperation. Without Thanos, he could never have risen to heal the human condition, created a true Terran Empire. Carol replies that he's insane, those are people’s lives he’s talking about, throwing them all away to justify his imperialism. How dare Kang calls himself a hero, he's a monster. Kang says all of history's greatest heroes were called monsters by the less evolved. The Avengers, Spider-Man, the X-Men, even Captain Marvel in her time as well. But they're all dead now, yet he remains. Kang commands his soldiers to start digging through her memories, they'll find years of priceless information to add to the history books. Captain Marvel starts getting taken through the hallway to the Lab before telling the soldiers that for people so obsessed with superheroes, they should’ve known these restraints can't block Photon blasts. Carol then breaks out and dispatches of everyone in her way. Carol then flies out of Damocles while evading their laser turret system and begins circling the world multiple times to gain momentum and transcend light speed. In San Francisco at the Present day, Scott Lang at a diner eating lunch revealed to be sitting with Pedro Ortiz and Deadpool. He insists neither of them are eating and asks if they want anything with Deadpool wondering if he even listened to a word he just said. The Avengers are toast, Thanos killed them all! Scott claims shit happens, he tries not to get too invested anymore, insisting that it's bad for his blood pressure as he pours extra salt onto his bacon. Deadpool stares in disbelief for a second before putting his hand on Scott's shoulder and asking him if he's okay. Lang claims never better and starts downing his food with Pedro explaining that last year the Decimation hit, but it was worse for Scott, his whole family disappeared right in front of him. Deadpool asks why he wouldn't be the first one to try and bring them back then. Scott angrily bangs the table and tells Wade there's no bringing them back, they're gone and the sooner he accepts that the sooner he can move on with his life. Wade responds the Avengers were going to bring them back! That's why they were confronting Thanos in the first place. Scott wonders what the hell he's talking about and Wade explain by telling a long winded exaggerated version of what happened. Claiming that Thanos came to Earth and kidnapped him to some creepy temple in space where the Avengers followed to steal the Infinity Gauntlet and snap everyone back, which they almost did it before dying. Ant-Man puts his fork down in shock while Pedro asks if that what he sounds like he when he's telling a story, claiming "wow, that's kinda annoying". Ant-Man then says he has an idea for how to beat Thanos without the Avengers. Wade wonders how and Scott claims it's complicated, but they need to go to the Compound in Upstate New York to do it. Deadpool sarcastically responding that he only spent twenty hours getting to San Francisco, might as well travel in the opposite direction again after just one conversation. In Sanctuary once again, Thanos is on his throne telling Mistress Death that he has slain his enemies using his own wit and strength, thereby proving himself to be the ultimate power in the universe worthy of her affections. Mistress Death simply asks to be allowed to return home. Thanos shouts at Death asking what it takes to please her, he has given her everything yet she still spurns him. He would do anything to make her love him, anything! The Mad Titan begins using the Infinity Gauntlet to begin blowing up nearby planets and stars causing absolute cosmic chaos. In the Idyllic Soulworld, Gamora suddenly awakens in the shallow water, slowly getting up surprised that she's still somehow alive. Gamora walks past the metaphysical gate where she sees Adam Warlock standing on the other side, who claims he saw her perish, "how?" Gamora explains an echo of her essence is always intertwined into Soul Stone. Adam responds that it's unwise to give a lonely man hope and she simply says that she's sorry for not giving it to him sooner before they hold hands. Category:Earth-113599 Category:ZoomZolomonZoom